The Locket
by Savagekitty
Summary: The Locket passed through time to be with them. A story of the rise of the love of Mamoru and Usagi and the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

The Locket

Savagekitty

It takes a lot of work to make something as simple as a locket. A treasure that is loved and cherished need to have a lot of work put into it. It can change hands within a family, warming hearts and passing on memories. Or, like one locket…change the hands of time, spark the flames of love, and rekindle memories of the past…

* * *

It looked simple enough when the jewelry maker handed it to the Prince. Tall and handsomely dark, the Prince of Earth smiled as he opened the small star shaped locket. Music filled the room in a song he had picked out. Their song.

"Felio, you are truly the finest jewelry artesian within this solar system."

The old man chuckled, blushing, "Highness, you flatter me. It was a labor of love, that is all. I do hope the young lady likes it."

The prince put the locket back into the small blue box, letting the chain pool around it like water, "She will. Thank you."

The jeweler bowed as the prince left the shop into the bright sunshine, joining his guards, who milled around the shop. They were dressed plainly, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they passed through the tiny town somewhere in Switzerland. They moved back to the train station to take them back to the Earth Kingdom, situated in the lower planes in modern day Italy. It would take them a couple days to return to the Earth Palace, the Prince had to make ready for his wedding day, only a week away.

The two lead guards, Kunzite and Zoicite, entered the trains first, followed by Endymion, and then Nephrite and Jadeite. Kunzite and Endymion take a compartment by themselves as the three remaining guards takes shifts guarding the door. As the train jerks from the station and they start gathering speed, entering the mountains, the prince takes the locket from his pocket, removing the box. He looked at it and opened it to hear the music. A soft smiled lit his face, his eyes grew far away and dreamy, no doubt thinking of the princess.

Kunzite watches him with grimness written over his face. No one, save for the four of them and the prince knew that he was going to be married. It was to be a secret ceremony, between the prince and the princess of the Moon. The Earth people had long seen the Moon as oppressers and there was bitterness. Kunzite had felt this since he was born, and before he even became the prince's guardian, he felt the Moon should look at the other planets in the solar system and leave the Earth alone. Now, though, there would be a union between the Earth and the Moon that could war. Kunzite looked at the prince. He was being silly, love sick, and wasn't thinking of his station.

There was a time when the prince was nothing but a playboy to the solar system, and those were good times. Kunzite only had to contend with sneaking girls into the prince's rooms and then out again. They were magnets for the powerful, the rich, and they acted like it, dressed like it. Kunzite didn't care for the flash himself, but he could tell his comrades did. Then, a year ago, they had taken a trip to the Moon to pay respects to the Moon queen's daughter, who was having a birthday. The second that Endymion and Princess Serenity laid eyes on each other, it was over. It was like a change in him over night. He stopped seeing any other woman, he had cleaned up his act and took trips, alone, to the Moon frequently.

Kunzite had to admit, yes, the princess was beautiful. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, her hair was golden and shone like the sun. It was long, tied back into to buns at the back of her head and flowed into two tails so she wouldn't trip on them. She favored gauzy dresses, for it was rather warm in the moon palace's climate controlled artificial life support bubble. Her mother was just as lovely, but she had the air of intelligence the princess had not acquired yet, her hair silver where her daughters was golden. They wore the mark of the moon upon their foreheads, as did every member of the royal house.

Now, a year later, the princess was about to celebrate her 18th birthday. They five would go to the Moon for the party and then after the prince and princess were married, they would reveal their secret love and marriage to both kingdoms, and hope for the best. Kunzite crossed his arms over his chest and drifted off to sleep during the ride back home, listening to the simple, soft tune that came from the locket.

* * *

Returning to the castle, they had to make haste in preparations for the trip. Not only clothing for this trip, but armor and weapons as well. They had to prepare for the worst. Kunzite argued with Endymion about taking his plate armor while Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite met in an unused office. Zoicite looked out the window that overlooked the stables, "Are you sure we should bring him in? She might not feel it's the best of plans…"

Jadeite lit a hand rolled cigarette and blew the smoke out, pacing the room, "She wanted all of us, as close to the prince as possible. He is the key to taking out the Moon, Zoicite. You know that."

Zoicite turned, looking at Nephrite, "You're quite."

Nephrite looked up from where he was sitting. He ran a hand through shoulder length aubirn waves and smiled, "Kunzite would be a welcomed addition to us. He is power, a strong fighter, and the closest to the prince. He would be the choice one to turn the prince to Queen Beryl's thinking."

Jadeite stopped, puffing away, nervously, at his cigarette. He pulled it from his lips and then grimaced, "How? How can we turn him? He is so uptight and proper. Duty and honor? He wears these like a coat."

"Don't worry." Zoicite said as he pulled his gloves on, "Kunzite and I are going riding before we leave tonight. I'll persuade him."

Nephrite gave Zoicite a knowing look, one that left Jadeite looking confused. Nephrite nodded to Zoicite, "So be it, just don't be late for the shuttle."

* * *

The ride out of the palace was long, but it was worth it. They stopped on a little hillside that had an excellent view of the palace grounds that swept over miles of country side with hunting woods, orchards, gardens, and the great palace itself. It was built of granite centauries ago with high towers, strong walls, and room enough to fit the thousands it took to run it day in and day out. From above, the palace looked like a huge circle with an even-armed cross in the middle. Colorful flags flew from the masts, declaring what royals were in quarters. Courtesans met here every day in different parts of the castle. And at the very heart of it all, sat the rose garden, for which the royal Earth family was very proud of. For generations, they were known as the greatest rose breeders in the solar system. Small villages dotted the Italian hillsides and far off in the distance, the ocean could be seen on a clear day. The sun was high overhead in the still aired early afternoon. Birds sang throughout the high grasses of the upper fields. Small coups of trees dotted here and there. In the lower fields, fluffy white sheep grazed lazily in the sleepy heat.

This is where the two men stopped. Kunzite dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. When he finished, he removed his gloves and leather jerkin from his gray tunic, also the tunic, for he was warm and sweating slightly already, even in the light summer material of the tunic.

Zoicite laid a blanket down in a shady spot, then brought a basket of sweet breads and wine, setting it on the blanket. He sat, Kunzite sitting beside him, going for the basket. Zoicite stopped his hand from reaching the basket and brought it to his mouth. Kunzite's eyes softened as Zoicite closed his own, kissing Kunzite's fingers and then the palm of his hand.

"You'll get us in trouble if we're late, Zoicite." Kunzite said as he moved closer. Zoicite laid back on his elbows, smiling at Kunzite, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Chuckling in his low baritone voice, Kunzite leaned over Zoicite, pulling back his tunic and kissed the area where neck met shoulder. Zoicite rolled his head back with a smile, allowing Kunzite better access…

"Zoicite?" Kunzite called to him as he flicked his wrist back and forth, his sword at the ready, "Are you ready? Stop daydreaming and wake up."

Zoicite, still standing by his horse opened his eyes, looking at the topless Kunzite. His friend was stretching, readying for a fencing lesson with Zoicite. Zoicite lingered on his daydream once more then moved around the horse with his sword still sheathed, "Why must we do this? It's so warm today!"

"Stop your complaining, you need all the practice you can get, my friend. This warmth will loosen your muscles and allow for a better lesson. Sword at the ready. Well come on man, what are you waiting for?"

Kunzite asked, his long silver hair tied back and out of the way. Zoicite sighed, where was she?

"Kunzite, it has been too long." A light, velvety voice carried over them. Zoicite gave a sigh of relief. A tall woman stepped from behind the shady tree where Zoicite's daydream had taken place. She was sultry, long red hair flowed around her shoulder, her eyes piercing, and her clothes leaving little to chance. The worst part of her, she knew the picture she painted.

Kunzite stood rigid, "Beryl. You were banished from this court and this land. You disbey the king with reappearing here."

"But Kunzite, I just wished to give the prince a…wedding present…" she smiled, red lips parting to white pearls of teeth.

Kunzite stiffened, "Wedding?"

"Don't play stupid, Kunzite. I know about the wedding. I have my ways. This can not take place, the prince is MINE! I will not let some little hussy from that over bred Moon Kingdom take him away from me…" she hissed.

Kunzite smirked, "Yours? He was never yours, Beryl. You were only a passing fancy to him. A bed warmer. Couldn't you take the hint? He had you throw from the kingdom when you disgraced yourself in public to him. You embarrassed him and yourself. Leave here before it happens again, you two cent sorceress."

She giggled, which turned to a cackle and then into raving laughter. Zoicite shifted nervously from foot to foot as he watched the two. Beryl calmed herself, stopping towards Kunzite. His body lines tensed and shifted into a better attack potion as she walked around him, touching his shoulders and bare back. She looked at Zoicite over Kunzite's shoulder, dragging her nails lazily over the bare skin. She smiled again as she came around to the front of the head guardian. She raised a hand to his face slowly, but he stopped her, gripping her wrist, "I broke your arm once, when you couldn't take no for an answer, Beryl."

"I remember Kunzite… How I remember…" She moved, quickly, like a snake. Kunzite jerked once and blinked. Beryl moved back from him, a dagger sticking out of his side. It bled quickly as Kunzite stumbled against a tree, hands going to the spot. Zoicite rushed forward, "NO!" He screeched, "He was MINE! You promised!!"

"True, Zoicite, but you forget your pact. As you all came into my service…" She pointed to Kunzite, who was looking to Zoicite, horrified, "What have you done to us, Zoicite…?" He grit his teeth as a soft pink glow wrapped around his body. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, Zoicite watching, his face twisted in pain for Kunzite.

Kunzite stopped convulsing and was on his back. Eyes staring wide to the sky, the pink glow centered on his chest. There was a pause and a soft pink stone appeared over Kunzite's chest. Beryl grabbed it and removed a small cinched bag from a pocket. She dropped the stone into it, it making a clatter noise, as if stone hit stone. She looked at Zoicite, "Revive him. He is yours now. Have fun but do not forget the plan. The shuttle leaves soon, Zoicite. Your foolish boy-love will not ruin what we have worked so hard for."

Zoicite, who cradled Kunzite's head in his lap nodded eagerly, "I have waited so long… thank you my Queen… Thank you…"

Beryl seemed to fade out of light, with the dying of the birds song. Zoicite tended to Kunzite as a lover would. Somewhere on Earth, in the heart of man, an idea started to spread. It turned to voice and voice turned to action. Riots started to break out within cities. Small at first, put down quickly. But with every riot put down, two sprang up. The darkness had risen and was spreading.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

The Locket

Savagekitty

"For heaven sake, Serenity, come away from tha' window and finish your lessons!" Jupiter, also known as Sailor Jupiter , stood by the desk in a large study where she and the Moon princess were working. The Moon princess, Serenity, was standing by the window, looking up at the Earth, her hands curled under her chin as she looked dreamily at it. Her love would be coming soon!

Jupiter, a tall woman with dark brown hair tied back into a high ponytail, bright green eyes, and dressed, like the rest of Serenity's guards, in the traditional senshi fuku. Her fuku, the skirt and the bows were in her colors, a small lined plaid that her people were known for, green and pink, which she didn't care for, she liked darker colors, but she didn't get to choose her planet's colors. Her home, the planet of Jupiter was colonized centuries ago by peoples that are very much like the people of Earth's Scotland. Mostly farmers and good natured people, God fearing people. Jupiter sighed and put her hands to her waist, "Serenity!"

The bubbly blonde that was the princess, turned, wrinkling her little nose, "Oh Jupee, come on! There's a party tomorrow! Have a heart, I can't think of anything else!"

Jupiter shook her head, "Dunna give me that. I know what your thinkin' of!" Her voice thick in accent, she rolled her R's and used more of her tongue then most people when they spoke. "Lass, you have to finish your lesson, less the teachers get on mah case and then you'll have me to content with."

Serenity sighed and sat at the desk, taking up a quill, dipping it into the ink well. For a culture that was technologically advanced as the Moon people they liked to keep it simple. Jupiter walked slowly around the desk, reciting the Laws of Nature as Serenity copied them down when another young woman entered the room. She was as blonde as the princess. They had the same look, for they were cousins. Sailor Venus, just as bubbly as the princess, was older by a few years, wore her planet's colors of yellow and orange. "Serenity! Oh…Jupiter." Venus stopped and smiled sweetly, "Is Serenity done yet? Her dress came in from the dress maker's."

Jupiter blinked, "Ack! Nooo!" But it was too late. Serenity was up like a shot as past Venus in a blur. Venus giggled nervously as Jupiter gave her an evil glare, turned on her heel and ran too. Jupiter sighed, "For God's sake…"

* * *

Serenity threw open the doors to her room where Mars and Mercury was talking to the dressmaker, who was hanging Serenity's dress on a dressmaker's dummy. Mars and Mercury were contrasting personalities just by sights. Mars was dark, her hair blacker as a crow's wing, as were her eyes. Her fuku was bloody red, not because her planet was red, but because she was known as the Daughter of Aries, God of War. Her planet the leading makers of weapons and colonized by miners, mining iron ore for the solar system. She wore iron plates sewn into the knuckles of her gloves and iron tips on her shoes, she also kholed her eyes to make them look darker. Her skin was light, but that was an abnormality for her people, who were kin to the Earth's middle eastern people. Her people lived in the harsh desert climates of Mars and worked under it.

Mercury was small and rather mousy with striking blue hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed sad, with all her blueness around her, but her face was always smiling, even behind the books she loved so dearly. Her people were scientists and philosophers. Her colors were light blue and dark blue. Her people were of unknown origin, thought to come from somewhere beyond the solar system. She did speak with a light English accent. She was the Water Senshi, able to find a drop of water, as proven, even on Mars, which was a great desert.

The two senshi looked up at Serenity come skittering into the room, panting, "My dress!" Mars and Mercury looked at the princess, laughing as she went to her dress, her eyes growing dreamy again. Venus came in behind Serenity, panting wildly, "Holy Goddess, she can move!" Mars went into a peel of laughter as Mercury helped Serenity out of her dress. For a moment the girls were jovial, watching as the dress maker made final adjustments to the dress. They could forget about the uneasiness that was coming from Earth. They could forget the smell of war in the air. Their princess was having a birthday, and she was happy. For a moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jupiter was clearing the desk of Serenity's lesson book when Luna and Artemis, the two top advisers to the Queen entered. Jupiter turned, looking at them, setting the books to the side. She bowed to them, "What do I owe the pleasure of yah two comin' here?"

"They came with me, Jupiter." The Queen entered the room, floating as if carried by wings. Jupiter was on her knees in a heartbeat, her forehead to the floor, "Highness!"

The Queen, known as the most beautiful woman on any planet, stood between Luna and Artemis. They made a very impressive sight, the tall Artemis, with his shining white hair and white three piece suit. He wore the sign of the moon on his forehead as did Luna, who seemed to be the opposite of Artemis with her dark bluish black hair. She wore a golden yellow sundress with black petticoats under it. The Queen, called Peerless by those who respected her, wore a white strapless gauzy dress. She wore her silver hair high in ringlets , a single ropey strand falling down her bare back. Her piercing blue eyes looked Jupiter over.

Jupiter couldn't look Serenity full in the face, it was deemed disrespectful. She kept her head to the floor as Serenity spoke, "We have just gotten word from Earth. Several cities have been attacked and have fallen. We believe that it is the work of the darkness that recently swept over it."

Jupiter started sweating, she wanted to gasp, she wanted to say something but she was forbidden too unless the Queen actually asked her a question. Luna went on, "We believe this darkness came with the sun spots that appeared within the last three years. The King of Earth has sworn they would put down the rebellions, but with this so close to home, we have put a stop to all travel from Earth to any other planet in the system. We have also started to deport Earthlings from the moon."

"We felt that it would be safer to cancel the princess's birthday party." Artemis said, in his light whispery voice, "We have many high profile guests to be coming, and if something happened…"

"We canna!" Jupiter looked up suddenly, "Please, not her party. I promise, on my life, that nothin' will happen. We will guard Serenity, keep on her like ticks. Please. We canna cancel her party, it will break her heart…" Her eyes widened, when she suddenly remembered her place and her head went back down.

The Queen smiled, "You care for my daughter, I know, Jupiter. We will not cancel the costume ball. I know you will protect her. There will be extra security around the palace, and checks of all guests. I wanted to see how you felt, because, I regard you as the cool head of my daughter's guards, Jupiter."

Leaving her speechless, the Queen and her advisers left the room. It was a few minutes before she could lookup. She started to breath again, gasping because she had forget to when she saw the Queen. When she was composed, she bolted from the room to find her comrades. She had to tell them what had happened and that they were to be on watch for the party instead of relaxing like they wanted to.

* * *

The Senshi rallied around Jupiter as Serenity was being fussed over. It was the night of the ball and the air was thick with tension from everyone, it seemed, except Serenity. She still didn't know the prince wouldn't be coming. The Earth had been quartertone, and the party was for appearance only. Jupiter wore her dress fuku, but she kept her weapon, a long staff she used to call down her primary power- lightning. She also wore a white mask over her face that made her look distinguishable to anyone else, for senshi costumes were very popular among guests tonight. Mars wore spiked knuckle guards. Mercury didn't seem to look any different, though, she wore her dress fuku and the mask over her face, she seemed fidgety. Venus was all sunshine and bubbles. She carried a chain whip on her hip, her mask was a half mask over her eyes with sparkles and sequence.

Jupiter was going over the layout of the party, where the off limit sections were, where the guards should be placed and was just about to explain the security precautions when Serenity entered the room. She brushed the front of her dress nervously. The Senshi turned and smiled brightly at their charge. They were each awed by her beauty. Her hair shone brightly, small wisps framing her face, small pearl hair combs were her only ornaments. Her dress was long and flowing silk of the sheerest white. It was in so many layers, one couldn't tell it was sheer. On her bodice were pearls and crystals, making her shimmer I the light. She had had this dress made not only for her party but for her wedding day. She smiled at her guardians, "How do I look?"

Venus stepped to her cousin, embracing her, "Breathtaking. We need to hurry, you're being announced in a few minutes." She took Serenity by the hands and led her through the hallways to the ballroom, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury following close behind.

* * *

Venus tried to hand Serenity a mask to wear, but she refused. She wanted to be seen by Endymion as she was, not behind a mask. The four woman traveled in a diamond shape down the staircase with Serenity in the middle. Serenity kept a look out for Endymion in the crowd. She couldn't see him, but that didn't mean much, since the costumes and masks everyone wore kept her from recognizing anyone. Her mother sat on the throne with Luna and Artemis on either side of her. Serenity crossed the ballroom to her mother, bowing to her when she stopped a few feet from the throne dais. The Queen stood, bowing to her daughter and then sat back down. Serenity turned, Luna and Artemis stepping from the dais, standing on either side of the princess. Luna lifted a ringlet of silver with a single pearl in the middle high into the air. She lowered it and set it on Serenity's head.

Artemis cleared his throat, the ballroom falling into silence. Artemis took Serenity's hand, "By the power of the Moon, as the Guardian of the Memory Gate, Grand Advisor to Queen Serenity the Peerless, I, Artemis, herby declare you, Princess Serenity, of age."

There was a cry from the crowed and cheering as she was crowned and, her face red as a beet, was crowed by guests as Artemis returned to the dais. Luna smiled at him as he shed a tear or two over the princess. The Queen raised a hand and the music started, the dance floor cleared as curtains on the far side of the ball room raised to a large orchestra. Serenity was taken in hand by a dashing young man in a black tuxedo and a white mask. They swirled around the dance floor to the music. The other side of the ball room, curtains were raised from the whole wall to reveal a balcony with large marble pillars. The view was magnificent, the nighttime sky with Earth rising over the horizon, a hue of pink surrounding it, sparkling in the darkness.

People crowded the dance floor and no one saw the young man lead Serenity out onto the balcony. They went to a secluded spot where Endymion removed his mask. Serenity smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and they fell into a kiss. She rested her head on his chest when they broke apart, he held her tightly, "I thought I wouldn't be able to come. It was close and Kunzite had to do some quick thinking…"

Serenity pulled back, looking at him, "I don't understand, Endymion. What do you mean?"

Endymion looked at her, "Serenity, didn't you know that the Earth has been quarantined? There are no Earth people on any planet now. Father says there will be war."

Serenity gasped, her eyes filling with tears, "War? Between the Moon and Earth? But… what will we do? Endymion…"

He only smiled at her, pulling her back into his arms, "You only have to worry about you and me, Serenity and I will never let anything happen to you. I promise. Here, I got this for you. Happy Birthday."

He held out the small box to her and she opened it. Her face lit when she saw the locket. He took it from her and opened it, the small twinkling sound of their song playing. He put it around her neck and, as the locket played, danced with her.

Everything seemed perfect… until they attacked.

The palace shook, Endymion holding Serenity so she wouldn't fall. There were screams coming from the ball room, Endymion taking Serenity and running towards there. They were caught at the top of the Grand Stairway, that lead into the gardens from the ballroom. Beryl stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hair wound into a high black crown. She wore a dress to tight to even move in, but she stood, majestically, sounded by Endymion's guards.

"Prince Endymion! Welcome to the princess's party!" Beryl laughed.

Endymion stood in front of Serenity, "Kunzite! Zoicite! Seize her!" He pointed at Beryl. Kunzite and Zoicite kneeled to the ground, as did Jadeite and Nephrite. Beryl's laughter pieced the air as the air around them glittered with the pinkness that had surrounded Earth.

"Nephrite? Kunzite!" Endymion said in a warning tone. Beryl only laughed, "They are mine now, Endymion! Sealed to me with blood! Give me Serenity and you can live. This planet will be mine, my love, and you are powerless to stop me!"

There was an explosion somewhere. Serenity screamed, cowering, covering her ears.

"Do you see! She is nothing! Frightened by a mere explosion! Come Endymion. Be mine and we can be together, forever!" Beryl held her hands out to him, "Come to me, be mine…"

Endymion moved his cloak out of the way, unseathing his sword, pointing it at Beryl, "You will have me, when I am DEAD! Leave this place, you evil witch."

Kunzite unsheathed is own sword and rushed up the stairs. The clashing of the metal, the two men went at it. Kunzite's eyes dead as Endymion battled him for the life of his love. Beryl raised a hand and pointed it at Serenity. Endymion turned, collecting a stab to the arm from Kunzite, and leapt in front of Serenity as the lightning leapt from Beryl's hand at Serenity.

Serenity shrieked as Endymion crumpled at her feet. Beryl gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in horror. Serenity cried wildly, her guards appearing at the top the stairs. The senshi rushed at Beryl, but all that was needed was the lightning once more. Beryl turned, her face crumpling as the senshi had. As the Moon Kingdom was.

Serenity cried wildly, grabbing Endymion's sword, "If we can't be together in life! We will be together in DEATH!" She pushed the blade through her chest, the Queen watching her. The Queen turned, closing her eyes. Her daughter was dead, her kingdom destroyed. Through the screams and the explosions, she heard a small tune under it all. She looked to her daughter, the locket she wore around her neck was still playing softly.

The Queen ran to the prayer room. She was the only one allowed to enter this room. She grabbed the one thing that could save them all. The Silver Crystal. She walked calmly out to where her daughter, her guardians, and her love all lay dead. She raised her hands to the air, the crystal glowing brightly. There was a warm pulse and another, and finally it grew hot, blinding her. Beryl turned from where she stood, watching as her troops overcame the moon palace and gasped.

* * *

When Luna found her, she lay against a fallen pillar, the crystal laying in her hand. She was drained of life. Luna called Artemis over and they kneeled by the Queen. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly at them, "They…will start….over…"

"No! Majesty no, you're too weak you… you will die…" Luna sobbed, gripping her wrist.

The Queen closed her eyes, "This time is over… you all…will start…over…"

Luna and Artemis was encased in a bright glow, their bodies bending into their true forms, two small cats. The Queen's hand that gripped the crystal started to glow as Luna threw herself against the glass she and Artemis was incased in. The Queen opened her eyes, looking to her daughter, the locket around her neck still playing softly. She closed her eyes as the cats started to float up into the air. The bodies of the prince and princess, the guardians, they all glowed brightly, sparkling and then disappeared. Luna sobbed against Artemis as the sparkle from the bodies filled the air. The Queen smiled, her head rolling to the side.

* * *

The Moon Kingdom was dead. The war on Earth destroyed everything. All life, everything. The Earth had to start over, in evolution. All the life that was on other planets ended with the fall of the Moon. No one even knew of the Moon Kingdom until two small cats were awakened from their long slumber, and they were given the task of finding those that were once of the Moon. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Locket

Savagekitty

He stared at the small locket that sat on the coffee table in front of him. It had been slowly driving him mad over the last week, since he had found it in the dingy little pawn shop.

This man, a rather handsome young man in his early twenties was naked Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru had grown up an orphan after a horrendous car accident had killed his parents and left him with amnesia. Mamoru had been seven years old when he was left to an orphanage, where he grew into a smart young man with a trust fund, which allowed him to have a very swanky apartment, allowed him into the best schools and yet… something was still missing. He had agonized over his lost memories since the day he had awakened in the hospital crying for his mother and father.

In the years that followed, he had been plagued by dreams that until recently, were only vague references to his past life. A woman standing in half light cried for him to find the crystal. Now, since he had found the locket, the dreams had become more intense, making him awaken in the night dripping in cold sweat. This night, he stared at the locket, having awaken from such a dream. He wanted to chuck the locket out the window. He grabbed it up, about to do so, when it opened, starting to play the twinkling song that made him stop. He wanted to weep when he heard this song, but he had no idea why.

Finding the locket had been a fluke. It was a rainy day a week before when, during a sudden downpour, he ran into a small pawnshop to escape the rain. He wandered around, looking at this and that as he waited for the rain to stop. He was about to leave when something in a dirty jewelry case caught his eyes. It was just an open case with a tangle of jewelry. He dug out a small tarnished gold locket on a silver chain. The pawn broker walked over, "Oh you found it. That locket had caught many peoples eyes, sir. It has such a sad past…"

Mamoru had snorted, sad was right, he had thought. He opened it to see if there was a picture inside, there wasn't, but the locket started to play a tinkling tinny song he couldn't place. There was a small clock inside that rotated between the Earth and Moon as time passed. He suddenly felt warm and light headed when he held the locket. It was the same feeling he got with the dreams. He bought the locket immediately. It was too expensive, and he knew it and the pawn broker did too, but Mamoru had to have it.

He had cleaned it up, put a new gold chain on it, and repaired the musical mechanism. It played a beautiful song that Mamoru had no idea what it was, no one did. He had played it for a few music majors at school and they couldn't place it.

Now, at two AM, he sat, staring at it, having calmed down, setting the locket back on the table, still playing its song. Why did this song sound so familiar? He had heard it before, he knew that. He blinked at the locket. The Dream. That bloody dream! He had heard it in the dreams! That girl he sees when he closed his eyes and now this song.

That beautiful girl that stood at the top a ruined staircase in the light of… the moon? He didn't know. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was crying. She pleaded with him to find the Silver Crystal. He had searched! He had broken into countless jewelry stores and even tried to steal a gem stone from visiting dignitaries. No where he looked, could he find any gem stone called The Silver Crystal. He knew, finding this stone would unlock his memories.

He glanced at the time and sighed, closing the locket, he needed to sleep. He had business tomorrow he couldn't miss. Mamoru wasn't the only one trying to find the Silver Crystal. He knew of two other parties that had an interest in the stone. One, he had known of for a very long while. The Dark Kingdom, they called themselves. A group of magicians that didn't seem to have anything better to do then hurt people and whine about their queen. Mamoru could care less about them, except one of the freaks had called a meeting with Mamoru, having found out Mamoru's identity of Tuxedo Kamen. He had used the disguise of well dressed man in a tuxedo, cape and mask, to hide who he was when he went prowling for the Silver Crystal.

Tomorrow evening at the Starlight Towers, he would meet with Zoicite, one of the Dark Kingdom freaks. They would share information about the princess and the Silver Crystal with each other. Mamoru knew it would be a trap, but he hoped he would get some information before he escaped from whatever they had planned.

As he walked back to bed, he thought, the second people interested in finding the crystal was a group of women that had recently appeared calling themselves the Sailor Senshi, or Sailor Soldiers, or whatever they chose to call themselves that day. He crawled under his covers, thinking of their leader, a bubble headed blonde that was a loudmouth. He had to save her once or twice from getting herself killed. The Dark Kingdom and these Sailor Senshi were always going at it. Mamoru tried not to get involved with either side. He just wanted his memories back. He set his alarm and closed his eyes, drifting back into the dream that drove him as mad as the locket.

* * *

He walked through the evening crowds. He walked leisurely, sunglasses covering his eyes against the suns glare. He mind occupied with the meeting. So occupied, he walked right by the group of school girls that were moaning over recent test scores. He was a few feet away when he was hit in the head with a wad of paper. He snatched it from the air, opening it.

"A 30?" He said out loud. He turned to the group of girls, who had fallen silent. There she was. AGAIN. That girl seemed to follow him around. The ditzy blonde with the blue eyes. He didn't know her name so he called her Dumpling Head. She stomped up to him, grabbing the paper from his hand, "Yah? A 30!"

"Didn't study did you? Hung around the Crown and panted over Motoki? You could do better, Dumpling Head."

Her face grew red as she stomped her foot, "It isn't ANY of your business! You…you… pig headed…pig headed… pigheaded bastard!"

There was a gasp from her group of friends as Mamoru looked this girl over, "Well, if you feel that way."

He turned, walking away from them, a little angry at her, not for calling him a name, but for failing that test. He had worked so hard in school and he loathed anyone who didn't put their best foot forward. He walked through the crowd, and cut through an alleyway. He was soon standing in the large courtyard of the Starlight Towers. He was about to enter when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned, seeing the insulting blond. He felt a twang of madness within him. If there was something dangerous waiting for him, he couldn't have her here! She could get hurt.

"What are you doing here?!" He walked to her, grabbing her arm, "Why did you follow me?"

She gasped, looking up at him. She had been crying, "I… I felt bad that I called you names…I didn't mean to be so cruel."

"You're forgiven, now leave!" He hauled her away from the towers, cussing under his breath. He took another step and stopped. A red bubbled formed around them both. The blonde started screaming, "What is this?! What's going on!"

"Shut up, will you? Let me think…"

As he did, the bubble pulled them to the top of the Starlight Towers into a large conference room where Zoicite waited. The bubble shattered around Mamoru and the blonde, leaving the blond cowering behind Mamoru, "Let the girl go." Mamoru demanded.

Zoicite, a tall womanish kind of man with long blonde hair, only shook his head, "You know what, I don't think I will… she's an insurance policy. She will ensure that you will give me what I want to know."

Mamoru fisted his hands, "Fine then. Here." He pulled a sheaf of papers from his jacket and tossed it on the conference table, "Everything I know about the princess and the Silver Crystal."

The girl gave a little gasp, covering her mouth. Zoicite smiled, "Thank you. Now…" He took the papers and was gone. Disappeared. Mamoru knew this would be bad, and it was, the floor started to cave in. He grabbed the blonde's hand and ran to the elevators, jumping in just as the floor fell in. They crashed into the wall together as the doors closed. There was a rumble and the doors vanished, leaving a fleshy plantlike growth, that seemed to cover the whole elevator. The blond stayed on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. Mamoru stood, looking for a way out. There was no way out. The window that overlooked the bay, as all the elevators in the Starlight Towers had, was much too thick of glass to break. He brooded over the problem as the elevator took them up.

There was silence between him and the girl until he looked down at her, "What's your name?"

She looked up, she wasn't crying like he thought. Her eyes looked intense and thoughtful, "Usagi."

"Alright Usagi, I have to tell you, we are in trouble."

She nodded, already knowing this fact. She looked out the window, her face taking on an air of serenity, "When I'm in trouble, I've always had a knight some a rescue me. I don't think he could do this now…"

He blinked down at her. She must be talking about her boyfriend. He shoved his hands in his pockets. What were they going to do? He couldn't think, he couldn't become Tuxedo Kamen in front of her. She was a loudmouth. He leaned against the glass when he heard it. The click and hiss, like someone striking a match. He looked up. Was it getting hotter? Smoke started to fill the elevator when Usagi stood, "What's going on, is the elevator on fire?!"

Mamoru grit his teeth, he would have to. He put his hand to his pocket where he kept the rose to become Tuxedo Kamen when Usagi raised her hand to the air, "MOON PRISIM POWER! MAKE-UP!"

* * *

Zoicite cackled madly as he stood with Kunzite at the top of the Starlight Towers. "One problem taken care of," Zoicite was saying. The flames still lingering in his hands. They killed two birds with one stone. It was just a stroke of luck that Sailor Moon had wandered in with Tuxedo Kamen!

"We'll just tell her it was an accident," Kunzite was saying. "I don't know why she wanted him so badly. We didn't break through of the prison of the Silver Crystal just to find her a sex toy."

Zoicite opened his mouth to agree when an air vent cover was blown into the air. Mamoru crawled out followed by Sailor Moon. She looked at them, levelly, dressed in her signature red, white, and blue fuku. "You bloody fools."

Zoicite, sputtering strode forward, "Why aren't you DEAD?!"

"Because evil never wins over good," Sailor Moon said, "Leave this man out of it."

"Man?" Zoicite laughed, "MAN? Girl, this is your savoir. The man that keeps saving your ass because of your incompetence in battle!"

Sailor Moon made a sound, blowing through her nose, "You're as stupid as you are ugly, Zoicite. Your pulling things out of your ass to save it."

"He's telling the true, Sailor Moon."

She turned to stare at Mamoru as he pulled the rose from his jacket. With a flourish, there was a flash and he stood before her as Tuxedo Kamen. Her hand flew to her mouth as Zoicite cackled, "You stupid children."

Zoicite made a gesture and there was a sound, like a shot from a gun. Tuxedo Kamen pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, taking the hit. Zoicite had raised one of his weapons, a crystal spear, and tried to kill Sailor Moon with it. She rolled to the ground as Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees, spear running through and through his body. She shrieked as her friends burst onto the rooftop through a door. Jupiter sent a blast of lighting at Kunzite and Zoicite, but they had vanished.

Sailor Moon crawled to Tuxedo Kamen, weeping hysterically as he fell on his side. As she cried, there was a flash of light, blinding them all.

When the spots cleared from their eyes, Usagi stood before them, Tuxedo Kamen laying at her feet. She was dressed in a long flowing dress of white, the Silver Crystal in her hands. She gripped it in her hands and fell to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen faded back to Mamoru, but dressed differently. He was dressed in something similar to his tuxedo, but it was dark, with armor. He was dressed like a prince. Princess Serenity looked at the spear in his body, tears streaking her cheeks. She pulled him to her chest, "Oh God, no…please…not when we just found each other again… Endymion"

She bent her head over him, weeping. He smiled, reaching up slowly to brush her tears away, "Always hit and miss, huh, Serenity?"

"I can't loose you again…" She pulled at his dagger in his hilt, but as her hand crossed his body, the locket fell to the ground and opened. This brought fresh tears as she picked it up, "The locket… I thought it was lost to us…"

"Never… it will always find us." Blood trickled from his mouth as he closed his eyes, "We will meet again, my love…"

She started sobbing, "No! No don't leave me again! Please!"

Kunzite appeared then, taking in the scene, "This will interest our Queen." He said, looking down at them. Serenity looked up at him, "Go away, you monster! Leave us be! Haven't you done enough!"

Kunzite only sneered, "She orders, I obey, Princess." He pointed at Endymion and his body faded from sight, leaving a bloody stain on Serenity's dress. She screamed, "Where is he, what did you do!"

Kunzite only looked at her and then disappeared.

The Senshi surrounded Serenity as she held the crystal and the locket, sobbing madly, hunching over her lap where Endymion had been.

The locket, still playing its tune as the Senshi tried to understand what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The Locket

Savagekitty

At first, Usagi had been a crying wreck. With past memories flooding back to her and in the same instant, realizing she had lost her lost love in the same instant she had appeared as the princess of the Moon they had searched for over a year. The shocks had come fast and hard, coming as a stampede.

"So, I'm the mysterious Moon princess." She rested her head against the cool glass as the rain pelted Tokyo. She sat in her room, her hair pooling around her like water, still in her pajamas. She hadn't left her room for three days, since they had lost Mamoru and she had awakened as the princess. Her friends had come and gone, trying to make her shake off the depression. She refused to. Her mother fretted Usagi finally took her school scores to heart, her father panicked she had broken up with a boyfriend he didn't know about. Her brother didn't care either way.

Luna was shocked, she had been gone for the three days, Usagi didn't care where. Luna was horrified the princess had been under her very nose and she didn't know it. Artemis, the guardian cat of the newest senshi, Venus, had tried to explain to Luna that it wasn't her fault. They had slept for so long , they were bound to have memory problems. He had thought Venus had been the princess. They both didn't have all the memories, still, even after they found the princess.

Usagi looked over the houses in her neighborhood. Was he alive? He had to be. She glanced at her side table where the locket and the Silver Crystal laid. She reached over and opened the locket, listening tot the simple tune. She turned back to the window, listening to the locket's song as the rain pelted down on her window. She wanted to cry again, but she had cried so much she was all cried out.

She tried to remember everything from the Silver Millennium. Mostly feelings, little flashes of people and objects but the most she remembered was him. Endymion. She was the princess, he was the prince, and then there was Beryl. The sorceress that had thrown herself at Endymion and then was banished for it. She had come back to take revenge, trying to overthrow the Moon Kingdom. That's when it had happened. Endymion was killed and Serenity had killed herself.

She rolled her forehead to the cool glass. The rain, she thought, please let the rain wash my sorrow away. She glanced over at the locket as the clouds parted in the sky. A ray of sunshine fell on the locket and on the crystal. Usagi caught her breath, "Why…"

She sat up, blinking, "Oh… oh no… Why…why am I just sitting here… Why am I mopping around. I am a senshi God damn it!"

She bolted from her window seat and grabbed the locket, slinging it over her neck. She raced around her room, grabbing clothes as she tried to do her hair. She ran down the stairs, still pulling her hair into her trademark buns. Her mother was pouring coffee for her father as Usagi rushed by. He yelped when she started pouring in his lap.

Usagi rushed up the stairs to the temple where he fellow senshi usually met. It was owned and ran by Rei's grandfather. Rei was sweeping excess water from one of the smaller shrines when Usagi ran to her, panting, "I wanted…a meeting…called…"

Rei blinked at her, surprised, "Usagi? What?"

"I want Minako, Makoto, and Ami here in ten minutes. We will find him, Rei."

Rei blinked again and then slumped her shoulder, unthawing from shock, "Usagi… You have to realize that… Mamoru is dead… he isn't findable because he's dead…"

Usagi didn't know how much pain Rei had also went through these last few days. She and Mamoru had dated before she knew Usagi and knew that she was Sailor Mars. She felt close to him. And when she had seen not only was he Tuxedo Kamen, always there to help them, he was also the prince of Earth. It almost killed her to have to say those words. Usagi didn't know Mamoru. She knew him as an annoyance they ran into time to time, Rei had heard Usagi's whining about the mean guy that teased her. Rei had dated him. Briefly, yes, but she knew a little of him.

"He isn't dead, Rei. I feel it in my heart, he isn't dead! But he might as well be, if the Dark Kingdom took him."

Rei looked Usagi in the face as it started to rain again. Usagi's eyes were filled with fierce determination.

"He's alive, Rei. And we will find them and save Mamoru. We will do it, using this."

She held her hand out, the crystal sitting in the middle of her palm. Rei glanced at it, "How?"

Usagi closed her hand around the crystal, "I don't know yet, but I will find a way."

* * *

That began what they all called the months of Hell. For five months, they scoured the city, finding every Dark Kingdom cronies, taking them out, building their information of the Kingdom, and finalizing a plan to, when they find their hideout, to take them out.

Usagi fought with all her heart, yearning for any information about Mamoru. She was only running on a feeling he was alive. It was a clear, starry night in the middle of summer when she finally found out everything she wanted to know about Mamoru and where he was.

They were cleaning up a Dark Kingdom attack on a carnival when they were directed to look up at a light pole. Mamoru stood in his princely armor, glaring down at them, arms folded over his chest.

Sailor Moon gasped, covering her mouth. Jupiter and Venus immediately stood in front of her. Mercury and Mars readied their weapons as Jupiter demanded why he was there.

Mamoru only laughed, saying he had set the energy collector on the crowds. He was a loyal member of the Dark Kingdom and that Sailor Moon was to hand the Silver Crystal over to him. Sailor Moon stepped forward, "Mamoru?"

He shook his head, "My name is Endymion, you cow. Give me the CRYSTAL."

Tears spilled from Sailor Moon's eyes as she looked up at him, "No… no you have to remember, the palace, the battle… you're Tuxedo Kamen! You're Mamoru! The locket, here… the locket!" She couldn't function, she tried reaching under her sailor fuku for the locket. Mars and Venus shot at him. He shot back with roses. Sailor Moon started sobbing, when she saw the roses, roses had been Tuxedo Kamen's trademark. He vanished, Jupiter trying to hold up Sailor Moon.

* * *

They sat around a small table in Rei's room a few days later. Usagi had been almost catatonic, as she was now, sitting away from the others as Luna and Artemis told them they found the location of the Dark Kingdom. Ami had the readouts she had taken from mamoru when they had seen him at the park.

"Look, see this? This is the same signature as Kunzite's. And here, see? His energy is corrupted. They did something from to him there. Brainwashing or something."

Usagi stirred at this, turning towards the others, listening. Luna and Artemis unrolled maps, explaining everything to the girls.

The Dark Kingdom had been imprisoned in another dimension. The Queen had constructed a dimension to hold the Dark Kingdome away from where they could do any harm. Ingenious really, Ami had said.

In the few millennia it took the Earth to rebuild itself from the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the Dark Kingdom had chipped away at it's prison and finally had broken into this dimension. But, in doing this, they had severely depleted their energy stores. This is what the senshi had been fighting against before they focused on the crystal and the princess. Stopping these bad people from stealing the energy of helpless people. Since the Dark Kingdom heard the Silver Crystal was on Earth, Luna and Artemis was unsure how they knew, they had also been searching for it, because of the energy it could provide them to continue their plans to dominate the Earth.

Luna put in at the end of the explanations, "Usagi still has no idea how to use the crystal, which is a God send to us. If she can't use it, they can't."

"That doesn't matter." Usagi muttered.

Everyone turned to her, looking at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes burned. The locket was open, playing its slow song as she rose from her seat, looking at them all, "What matters, is find them. Finding the Dark Kingdom, and going there. She made it personal. She took Mamoru."

Rei cleared her throat, standing across from Usagi, "Do you realize how crazy you sound right now?" She ventured closer to Usagi, "Usagi, this plan is suicide. Suicide, for what? To rescue Mamoru? Can't you see, he's gone to them? He is gone, he's no longer the man we knew! Our job, mine, Ami, Minako, and Makoto's job is your protection and we can't do that when you go out half coked into hostile territory. Our job is to protect you, even if it's from yourself."

Usagi stared at Rei, frozen in time. There was a brief and uncomfortable pause as eyes shifted from Usagi to Rei and back again.

And then, Usagi slugged Rei.

Rei fell backwards on her butt, clutching her cheek, her eye wide and unbelieving as Usagi stood over her, chest heaving in anger. She pointed at her violently, "You listen and you listen well Rei Hino. I am the fucking leading of this group. I am the princess that you follow. It is MY COMMAND that we go to Beryl and fight. This… this is not only about Mamoru. This, this hasn't been fully about Mamoru since the day I came to your temple and demanded a meeting after I came out of my depression. This, this WHOLE thing is about the fucking Dark Kingdom and their HARD-ON for ruling MY PLANET! For God sakes we are still in middle school and we have to save the planet?! Is this a cosmic joke, cause I ain't laughin'! Those bastards have stolen the man I killed myself for in another life, yes, I admit on some level it is about Mamoru. But when its boiled down and wiped clean. This us our way of life, verses them."

She turned around, looking at the others, "As Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I release you from your bind as my guardians. But as Usagi Tsukino, your friend, I ask you that you help me, because I can't do this by myself. I can't. I'm not strong enough."

She looked back at Rei, her face and eyes softer, "I'm sorry I hit you…"

Rei, who had hunched over, her hair hiding her face like a curtain, suddenly looked up, her eyes spilling over with tears, "No… No, I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Usagi. I've always seen you as a clumsy air headed girl. Always wondering why you were chosen as our leader. I know why now. You care more about this planet then I ever thought of it. You see the light in everything. I am so sorry I doubted you…" She smiled, standing, "I will follow you into battle."

Makoto stood, grinning, "As will I."

Ami stood, nodding silently.

Minako bolted up, "Me too. I haven't been here long, but man, you guys are the best entertainment!"

Usagi half laughed, half cried, as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Thank you." She hugged Makato, pulling Rei to her. Ami and Minako joined it. They group hugged for a second before Usagi pulled away, "Thank you all. Let's, lets get started. Luna, how can we get to where ever the Dark Kingdom has punched a hole into our dimension?"

Luna would have grinned if she could have, being a cat and all, "Well, girls. There is something called the Sailor Teleport."

* * *

They had decided the best night to attack would be during the full moon. This would give them an advantage of light on the otherwise unpopulated Antarctic planes. They gathered at Rei's temple just before sundown to ready themselves. Nerves ran high, they had waited a long time for this to happen and it was finally going to happen. Jupiter had to throw up a few times to calm down enough for them to transform.

Usagi allowed the girls to go first and as she waited for them to finish, she studied the locket. She smiled calmly at it before throwing the chain around her neck and joining in the magical changes. The Senshi stood, once finished transforming, in a ring in the middle of the temple courtyard, listening to Artemis as he gave instructions to the act of performing a Sailor Teleport correctly. They started to concentrate on their destination, as directed by Artemis, and the air grew thick and muggy.

Suddenly, a strong wind that seemed to resonate from below them, whipped through and around them. They hair blew straight up as each threw her head up and shouted, "Sailor Teleport!"

And they were gone. The ground on which they stood had crumbled, as if a great weight had fallen upon it. And they were gone.

Sailor Moon held her arms as she tried to get warm. They had teleported in the middle of a cold windstorm.

"Why c-c-couldn't they have a w-w-w-warm hideout, l-l-like Tahiti…" Sailor Moon shivered out. The others didn't seem a bit cold as they stood around Sailor Mercury, who scanned the horizon with her mini computer.

"Suck it up," Mars said as she read over Mercury's shoulder. Sailor Moon was going to say something, but sighed, "You're so mean to me, Mars."

"There!" mercury pointed out over the horizon, "See where that steaming hill is? A dormant volcano that's recently seen some activity. That's where the hole between dimensions is."

"That's like…10 kilometers, Merc." Jupiter said as she put her hands on her hips.

"16.093 44 kilometers to be exact, Jupiter."

Sailor Moon walked a little ahead of them, looking out over the distances, "It's not getting any closer. Lets go."

They trudged over the frozen waste, spread out in a V formation, Sailor Moon at the head. Where the ground was level, they trotted. Soon, it seemed to them, that, Beryl would give them some trouble.

"HALT!" Sailor Moon said as she squinted, scanning the horizon, "Something's there, Mercury?"

Mercury came forward, taking a moment, "Yes… yes… something's there…" She did a couple calculations on her computer, "It reads like mamoru."

Sailor Moon stiffened as the crucified form of Mamoru appeared to them. Sailor Moon screamed and ran forward, "MAMORU!"

"Sailor Moon!" Venus, Jupiter, and Mars all tackled Sailor Moon before she could get any closer. Mercury stayed back, still running analyze on the form that had appeared before them.

"He's hurt! Let me go! Can't you see it's him!" Sailor Moon wailed as Mercury walked forward, "That isn't Mamoru!"

The appearance of mamoru melted away to reveal a woman with wings. Five of them appeared, fairy like women with murder in their eyes.

"We, are the servants of her majesty, Queen Beryl." One of the fairies said, "We have come to stop you from going any further."

Sailor Moon, looking up from where she sat on the ground, felt the locket heavy on her chest as she stood, "You mislead me with the impression of my love. You will pay for deceiving me…"

From whatever universe her weapons appeared from, she pulled out the crescent moon shaped wand she used to heal the demonized. She spun it in her fingers as her friends spread out behind her, "Crush them." She whispered and her friends gladly obeyed.

The fairies were no match for the senshi when angry. But there were causalities. The senshi managed to keep moving as they battled these fairy women. Jupiter was the first to die. She was captured by two in a large ice dome they had trapped her in. She screamed for the others to run as she enacted her Jupiter Thunder Strike attack. The dome exploded, killing two of the fairies.

Mercury died next. She was tricked into an illusion and was held as a fairy slowly and painfully drained her life energy away. She broke through the illusion, by damaging the fairy's magic producing crystal. The fairy had throttled Mercury out of anger as Mercury calmly bashed the fairy's head in before her own spine was snapped.

Venus had pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of a trap, falling into a hole and finishing one of the fairies off with her Venus Crescent Moon attack. Because of the close quarters of the trap, though, she crisped herself too.

Finally, as they finally reached their destination, Sailor Moon cried for the loss of her friends, Mars told sailor Moon to go on.

"What? What do you mean?" Sailor Moon wept, "We aren't ready. I was wrong. We need to go back! Please don't leave me alone…"

Mars calmly took Sailor Moon's hands, kissing them, "You need to do this alone. This is how its suppose to be, don't you understand? This is your fight. Just remember that we love, you, Usagi and we stand behind you, even in death."

Mars pushed Sailor Moon forward and went after the last fairy. Sailor Moon wept as she ran, stopping at the crest of a hill to watch Sailor Mars grab the fairy and together, burned in a large prior of flames.

Sailor Moon turned, wiping her eyes and looked towards the crater where Mercury had said the rip between dimensions was. She put her hand to her chest, where the locket sat. She prayed silently and moved forward.

There was a pause, as she neared the crater and she uttered a cry as she disappeared. She reappeared, falling to her knees in a dark cave. It was slightly lit by crystals in the walls. She could see just enough to see Endymion kneeling, Beryl's hand to his lips.

Sailor Moon rose and stared at them. Beryl smiled, turning to Sailor Moon, "You little brat, see? He is mine now. It took countless millennia to do it, but he's mine and you have nothing. No friends now, not even a world to go back to, because once I kill you, I will destroy this pathetic planet. My love, Endymion… kill her."

Sailor Moon gasped and walked backwards. Endymion advanced on her, sword drawn. He took a few teasing swipes at her. She panted, trying not to fall when he raised his hand. She was lifted to the air and throw across the room. Again. And again. He finally stopped tossing her around like a rag doll and let her lay on the ground, her fuku torn and bloody. She rolled onto her back, blood dribbling down from her mouth and split eyebrows. The locket had fallen from her torn fuku and lay beside her. The Silver Crystal lay in her hand.

"Give me the crystal." Endymion demanded, stalking to her.

Sailor Moon rolled to her knees, hunched over, holding the crystal to her chest, looking at the locket that lay ion the ground in front of her. She reached for it with her free hand. She grasped it when Endymion put a boot to that hand and pressed. She whimpered, looking up at him. He looked down at her coldly, "The crystal." he held his hand out to her. She wiggled her hand under his foot, "You…have it under your boot…"

Endymion let his boot up and sailor Moon winced as she held her hand up and out, fist closed, "Here…"

He reached for it as she opened her hand and touched the locket. There was a flair of light and he flinched. He gasped, staggering back, the darkness draining from his eyes, the locket clutched in his hands. He looked at Sailor Moon, "Usagi?"

Beryl shrieked, "NO!" She called upon a large shard of crystal and threw it at Sailor Moon . Instantly, Endymion responded, throwing a rose at Beryl. Like a dart, it embedded in her chest and she fell to the ground. Endymion was also hit by the dart he had taken for Sailor Moon. He fell to the ground in front of her. Beryl fell, sinking into the ground like it was water.

Endymion looked weakly at Sailor Moon, "Just as we find each other again…"

She smiled at him as she smoothed the hair from his face, "Don't worry… everything will be fine… I'll fix it…"

He gave her one last loving look and went limp under her hands. There was a rumble in the cavern and Sailor Moon stood, walking out of the cave. This wasn't over, she felt it.

Out into the moonlight, Beryl towered to dizzying heights, "This world will be mine…" she rumbled. She was no longer the Beryl of long ago. The energy that had given Beryl her powers, only known as Metallia, now controlled Beryl's body. If a job couldn't be done right, Metallia thought, I have to do it myself.

"This world will never be your, Beryl!" Sailor Moon shouted as she came from the shadows of the caverns.

Metallia cackled, "Beryl is no more. I am her master, and you will not defeat me."

Sailor Moon raised the Silver Crystal, "I have my friends and my family behind me, you evil thing. I can defeat anyone."

There was a warm pulsing glow from the crystal and Metallia waved her hand. A large pillar swallowed Sailor Moon up from under her feet. Metallia smiled and turned to go when the top of the pillar shattered. Princess Serenity stood, the crystal in her hands, held before her, "In the name of the Moon!" She screamed.

Metallia bared her teeth, moving to knock Serenity off the pillar, but Serenity held the crystal up higher. The crystal pulsed. It seemed to shift colors, from blue, green, yellow, and red, then its whiteness. The light grew brighter and finally, it exploded.

Metallia shrieked, dissolving as the light filled her. The light pulsed around Serenity, and she closed her eyes, "It's over…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Locket

Savagekitty

It had been destroyed. As soon as Endymion had laid his fingers to it, the magic of love that he and Serenity shared had burst from his heart and washed the evil spell from his mind.

Usagi ran from the house with her bag slung over her shoulder, ready for a Saturday of fun and frolic with her friends. The year was almost over, her high school career going well now that she had Ami checking her homework. She would graduate in the high 100s instead of the lower 400s. It was a warm day so she opted for white shorts and a gauzy pink top.

She remembered. She remembered everything from that day. Though, she hardly swelled on it. She and her senshi comrades had bigger fish to fry just a year later when Usagi and Mamoru's daughter had appeared from the future, then that business with the Black Moon Family, followed by the appearance of the Outer Sailor Senshi. Everything came to a head just a month before, when, with the help of some senshi from other worlds, they defeated a dark senshi called Galaxia.

She had forgotten all about the locket she had carried, the thing that had saved Endymion that time in the dark caverns of the Dark Kingdom. It didn't trouble her life, trying to remember such a small piece of jewelary. She was more concerned with her friends, her family, and her future.

She stopped outside the park, looking at the promise ring on her finger, thinking. The future was bright. She smiled gaily and rushed to the lake, where her friends were waiting for her. Mamoru waved as Ami read to Hotaru, Makato and Rei under a tree. He was playing volleyball with Minako, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka. The Outer Senshi were like older sisters, watching over their younger friends, and always there when they were needed. Usagi took her camera from her bag and snapped a few pictures. These would go into her scrap book. She vowed after the business with Galaxia, she would always keep recent pictures of her friends with her, because she never knew if she would loose them. She had almost lost them.

Galaxia had taken their Star Seeds. With no Star Seed, their bodies crumbled. Usagi thought they were lost, but a miracle had happened, allowing them to return to Usagi.

Mamoru came to join Usagi, kissing the top of her head, "Hi, Dumpling."

She smiled at him, putting her camera away, "Been here long?"

"About an hour, Setsuna and Makato brought us a picnic." Mamoru took her hands and pulled her to a tree, away from the others, "Usagi, I have something to give you."

He removed a box from his pocket and handed it to her. It was small, like the box her promise ring had come in. She opened it and gasped.

"I had forgotten… How…" She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. He smiled at her, putting a finger under her chin, "You have never given up on me and this prooves it. I had it made from what I remembered of it."

Usagi looked back at the small stars happed locket that Endymion had given Serenity so many lifetimes ago. It wasn't quite the same, she saw when she opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Mamoru. The locket played the same song, though and she burst into tears. He hugged her, then took the locket, hanging it around her neck, "No need to cry, Dumpling."

"I had forgotten it. How could I have forgotten it? Thank you Mamoru…" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

Minako tossed the volleyball at them, smacking Usagi upside the head. She shook a fist at Minako as Mamoru grabbed the ball. They returned to their friends, laughing. Usagi fingered the locket, smiling serenely.

"It's a new day…" she said to herself and then piled on top of Rei, squealing about a new manga she had just bought.

Happy Endings

Ending Note: YAY! This is my best project yet, I have to say. Writing for already established characters is harder then it looks, folks. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Visit my Deviantart page: www.savagekitty. . Leave me comments, i love comments. You'll see chibi version of Crystal Senshi and Amazons. Nothing from this story, yet. Thanks!


End file.
